Rococo Kolosov
Rococo Kolosov is an agent in the Department of Floaters' Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species. Agent Profile Backstory : “I’ve found you I knew these ruins would take me to you alright!” : —Rococo's only line The man who would come to be known as Rococo Kolosov was created in the first chapter of a now-abandoned One Piece fanfiction, which promptly timejumped before he could get a second line off and left him hanging. Fortunately for him, Agents Fritz and Silas were working the story and chose to pull him out of it, as he had effectively no personality beyond his description. They dropped him in Personnel, who gave him his name as homage to his origin as an overdescribed Stu, and sent him off to be bounced around various departments, as nobody could quite decide what a man of so few credentials should be given as a job. Rococo himself can count having worked in seven different departments over the course of his first year in the PPC: Floaters, Mary Sues, Bad Slash, Geographical Aberrations, Implausible Crossovers, Improbable AUs, and Medical Research (as a guinea pig). Then, the PPC recruited a Digimon: a Commandramon Personnel dubbed Sakimori. He was paired with Rococo to allow him to Digivolve, which gave that agent pair a much higher combat capability than most agents ever reach. To put that to use, they were finally assigned to the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species, with the intent being to reinforce that division, which had been suffering under a deluge of badfic since the Macrovirus Epidemic. Appearance Aside from his hair, which Silas has described as "downright bloody burgundy," and the dragon tattoo under his left eye, Rococo Kolosov is virtually the spitting image of the Straw Hat Pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy. He stands exactly the same height, 5' 7.5", and like Luffy is muscular and yet skinny—which may be due to being described as "famine but muscular" in his home fic. Rococo's favorite outfit is the one depicted in his profile photo, with good reason: it is the outfit he was given when he was created as a Descriptive!Stu and is about the only thing he did get from his home fic. Personality If there was an encyclopedia entry for "Shonen Protagonist," Rococo's picture would be under it. Rococo is the epitome of everything good and bad about shonen heroes: though resilient, upbeat, self-assured, and reassuring, he's also cocksure, cheeky, and thick as a brick wall. Which is not to say he's stupid—he has plenty of common sense, and knows more than enough to do his job capably. But after nearly two years in PPC service he still relies heavily on his comrades to help him do his work—a rarity in the highly individualistic PPC—and has a nasty tendency to bullrush into situations where subtlety and tact would be better options. Since reuniting with his "saviors," Fritz and Silas, this trait, combined with the fact that most of his personality and knowledge is implanted or learned from the PPC, has lead Rococo to seriously question his career choice—or at least, his employer. He's not good for much else, and at times he can't help but feel like he got cheated out of choosing what he wanted to do with his life. That said, however, Rococo loves his job. He loves having his abilities. He loves fighting. He loves winning. He loves helping to protect his friends, both his "crewmates" in the Straw Hats and his workmates in the PPC, along with anyone else he considers his friend that day. And he loves meeting new people, even if he comes to hate—and terminate—some of them by day's end. He's a Straw Hat, all right. Other Rococo is trained in one of the most dangerous martial arts schools in the Word-Worlds: the Six Styles, Rokushiki. He has been training on the job and essentially non-stop since he joined the organization and is still not quite a master, but he can capably perform five of the six styles and is a competent kung-fu artist besides. * Soru - Shave. Running faster than the eye can follow. * Rankyaku - Storm Leg. Creating blades of air with kicks. * Kami-e - Sketch. Going limp like a paper drawing to avoid attacks. * Geppo - Moonwalk. Jumping off of the air itself. * Tekkai - Iron Body. Stiffening the muscles to the hardness of iron and absorbing attacks. * Shigan - Finger Gun. Poking with a single finger at such high speeds that it punctures the skin, like a bullet. Agent History July 15, 2009: Recruited to the PPC as a complete blank slate. August-December: Following some intensive research, FicPsych, Medical, and Personnel spend five months constructing the man who will become Rococo Kolosov. He is given his official commission on December 21, 2009. December 21, 2009-September 14, 2010: Rococo is shunted around between various departments. September 2010: Agent Sakimori is recruited and partnered with Rococo. The new agent pair is transferred back to Floaters, to help strengthen the ESAS. Mission Logs Partnered with Sakimori * "Wait and See" (One Piece), with Agents Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas (DF) ** In which old friends make new appearances, and things turn out to be not so bad after all. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species